1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to downloadable applications for wireless mobile communication devices, such as cell phones.
2. Description of Related Art
Many mobile communication devices now have the ability to run a broad variety of specialized applications and to allow the user to select and download ones that are of interest.
This added functionality has led to application stores, that is, servers which maintain inventories of applications for purchase and download. Examples include the iPhone Apple Store, Blackberry's RIM Store, Nokia's OVi Store, and Verizon Wireless' upcoming V-CAST Store.
As a consequence of these developments, the number of downloadable applications has risen dramatically. Unfortunately, there are now so many downloadable applications that a user may have difficulty locating ones that are of interest.
Methods do exist for helping users locate downloadable applications of interest. These include keyword searching, “most popular” lists, and category browsing. Unfortunately, these approaches may require the user to spend time searching for desirable applications. They also may not do an effective job at reducing the number of applications which are presented to the user and/or at proposing the most relevant ones. These approaches may not even be of much help to a user that is not even aware of a particular type of relevant application. These approaches also may not take into consideration the personal interests or circumstances of a user.